Safe Place
by TheSeerVolva
Summary: Netherlands sneaks onto a Portuguese ship in South East Asia to sort things out from what had been broken between Him and his old "friend".


By: NetherDenCan/TakenIntoContext

Literary type: Drabble

Pair: NethPort

Rating: Pg? (Kisses)

summary: Netherlands sneaks onto a Portuguese ship in South East Asia to sort things out from what had been broken between them.

*ps: sorry this is my first time writing NethPort ^^;*

xox

It was hard to see at first, but he later noticed the chains around the other's neck.

Their swords clanged together…

"I hate you! Just Die!" Portugal had exclaimed swinging his sword only to have it deflected.

They were enemies now, fighting on ships in Asia for territory, for what they saw as Profit.

They were friends, and it tore through them that the reality of what was between them. Laying on the warm beaches in Portugal, sailing down the canals in the Netherlands…

No… They were more than just _friends…_

The sword hit his again and again and he could feel with every clang of the sword a sharp needle piercing into his heart. Another strike and he deflected the sword, pushing the Portuguese man up against the wall.

Their swords dropped as the pale nation kissed the other's lips, still holding him against the wall as to force their past back into him.

_What changed between them, what changed so much for them to become filled with such hate…_

_He didn't want to break from him…_

It was one of nostalgia, of a heart felt kiss only those who press their whole into. Chest against Chest and there was some form of sweet desire behind their tongues caressing.

It was all them that was around before Portugal had made a _tsk_ sound pulling and pushing away from the younger nation.

"Iberian Union."

Netherlands made and annoyed grunt as he was pushed away, "What?"

"I'm joined with Spain now I'm sorry. But with Portugal in the Iberian Union, I become Allies with my Brother."

_…He couldn't stand this pain…_

Really he had no words to say but with the worry that crept up,"… What does that mean of us?"

"His ally is now my ally… His enemy." He removed the gently place hands away from his cheeks, pushing the other away, "Is now my enemy…."

"Wait… you're breaking this off, because of your brother."

"Holanda…"

"Don't fucking call me that João! Don't go do this because of a union." Netherlands gripped to the other's shoulders his demeanor crushed away, _he just couldn't lose any one else…_

Portugal pushed the hands away and started to walk toward the door, looking back only slightly, "I'm sorry."

_…It hurt too much to leave him._

He lost him that day… but they were pressed together at that moment. And by hell he was not going to let go.

There was struggling from the Portuguese man and Netherlands opened his eyes to see a panicked expression towards the door.

He had locked it when he came in.

He pulled back, "He's not here."

"And if my men see? It won't just be Antonio who's my problem…."

"Our problem…"

_Don't look at him_ _João… don't look at the man who had put the flames in your heart and made you're emotions like a wildfire… free._

"He's already your problem…." The Portuguese man huffed, there was no struggling now, "Besides, Spain's enemy is Portugal's enemy and—"

"But Lars isn't João's enemy…"

He paused, looking back at the other man, "We're countries Lars."

"You just contradicted yourself…" Netherlands replied, "We're not _just_ countries, we have a life of out own too. We have our own names, and bodies…"

"I'm still apart of the union." He looked back to the door.

There was a heavy sigh from the Dutchman, "The doors locked João… Antonio isn't here, and most of your men are on land or in the bunker… how in hell do you think I got onto your ship…"

Silence.

His mind raced a bit. They were alone, no one could catch them doing anything… the only thing that was keeping him away was the union really…

The door was locked… and there were no men around when he came in…

He pulled his arms free and grabbed the front of the Dutchman's shirt. He really did need him, he wanted those kisses that he remembered, those kisses that ran through his soul.

"He isn't here…" Portugal muttered before pulling the other down.

"we're safe."


End file.
